


Dull Sunshine

by LovingErina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drama, Drama & Romance, It's not really explicit but at the same time it is??, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates, University, idk man, there's sex involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is devastated when he finds out he can’t go to the same university as Kageyama. After he moves into the dorms, he's worried about everything. His new roommates give him even more worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on this fic!
> 
> I have lots of scenes planned out already, so sit back and relax. I'll try to update often!
> 
> Love ♡

I cried a little. Tobio was still freaking out on the other side of the line. Of course, I was happy for him, I really was. Who wouldn’t be happy for their best friend who was just accepted in their university of choice?

“Are those sobs I hear? Are you okay, Shouyou? I can come over if you want, I’m close by.”

“Nah, it’s okay.” I knew he would come over even if I told him no, so it wouldn’t really matter what I’d say.

Soon I heard the bell ring, then the door being unlocked, opened and closed. Right, he still had a key. I needed to ask it back.

“Oi. Your eyes are still red. Did you cry that much?”

“Don’t joke about it.”

He pulled me into his warm embrace and almost the tears fell again. I had to miss this. I had to miss him being close to me every single day. I had to miss his hugs, his soft kisses he’d still give me even after we had broken up. His sets. If we both joined the volleyball club of our universities, there was a big chance we had to play against each other. Did I want that? Play against my best friend. I didn’t know. I honestly didn’t know.

“You’re worrying too much,” Tobio then said. “They’re pretty close to each other, so we can visit each other during the weekends. Also, the holidays are pretty much the same.”

“I know that, but.. it isn’t the same, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. But there’s nothing we can do about it.”

I studied so hard. I tried so hard. We tried so hard _together_.

“Hey, promise me you’ll join the volleyball club.”

“Why? There’s no meaning if I don’t play with you.”

“You’re not giving up on volleyball.” He slightly raised his voice. “I’m sure there’ll be other amazing players in that club. And if we have to play against each other, I’m winning.”

“No, I am!”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” He smiled. I smiled. He kissed me when he saw tears falling. He hugged me tighter when they didn’t stop. He was there for me like he always was. Would it stop when the schoolyear started? I hope not.

* * *

“Thanks, mom.”

She smiled and kissed my forehead. She had helped me move to the dorm I would be living in while in university. She took a day off of work for me, so I was really grateful. It now looked at least decent, if I were alone my suitcase would not have been unpacked until a week or three later. I had already said goodbye to Natsu and my father the day before.

“Be sure to call sometimes, okay?”

“Of course, don’t worry.” I smiled and hugged my mother. I could sense she was worried, but who wouldn’t? Leaving your son in the big city of Tokyo all alone – well, technically not, but you get what I’m trying to say.

“I’m going now, then. Don’t want to be home too late.” She pressed another kiss on the tip of my nose before she left.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed. It felt weird to be here all alone. Yes, I had two roommates, but they had left a note they were both off to work. Wouldn’t be home until after dinner. Luckily my mom had left me some food I could warm up in the microwave so I wouldn’t starve. I really should learn how to cook.

My phone rang, it was Tobio.

“Shouyou!” he yelled. “Come save me! Tanaka is my roommate! What the- Nishinoya, get out!”

I burst into laughter. I wanted to tell him those two were there too, but I thought he knew already. Looked like he forgot.

“And? How’s your roommate?” He was panting, had he been running? I heard cars racing past, he must have ran outside for safety.

“Haven’t met them yet, I have two, by the way. Both off to work.”

“Ah. Hope they’re calmer than Tanaka. Next to us is Nishinoya with some other guy who doesn’t look the calmest either. This is going to be great.”

I chuckled softly. “I hope so too. I kinda feel bad for you, you know?”

“Kinda? Oh shit, Nishinoya’s roommate is Yamamoto. That guy from Nekoma that is exactly like Tanaka. Please kill me.”

I couldn’t stop laughing. I did feel bad for him, but it was just too funny. It was just so typical that he would end up in such a situation.

“What a great friend you are,” he snarled.

“Gotta go now, will talk to you later.”

“Bye bye!”

After dinner I decided to take a nap. There was nothing interesting on TV and it was quite boring being alone. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV still on.

* * *

“Isn’t that…?”

“No way.”

“But he does look a lot like him.”

“I remember Kenma told me he wanted to go to K uni. So there’s no way he would be here.”

Slowly I opened my eyes when I heard voices. Something fell over and someone gasped. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck before looking to my side to find two males sitting on the floor, looking at me. My roommates.

“Bokuto-san? Kuroo-san?”

“It is him,” they both said softly. Bokuto repeated it a few times, Kuroo just looked in awe at me.

“Uh, welcome to S uni, Hinata. We, uh, wow, this really surprised me.”

I knocked my head to the side curiously. Was it that surprising that I was their roommate? I didn’t really understand.

“Well,” Kuroo continued, letting out a chuckle, “seems you moved in already. Sorry we couldn’t be here to welcome you.”

“It’s okay!” I smiled, but I felt a little awkward. They too, probably, as their cheeks were slightly red.

“Ah, we better head to bed. It’s quite late already. Besides, sleeping on the couch is not very good for your back.”

Bokuto hadn’t said anything. He just smiled and followed Kuroo to the bathroom.

This was… really weird.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to silence the next morning. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and turned around once again. I checked my phone to see what time it was, but a message of Tobio popped up.

**Can I sleep with you, please?**

Chuckling softly, I sent back: **Learn to live with it. You’re stuck with them for quite some time, after all.**

Someone knocked at my door. “Are you awake? Shall I make breakfast?” Kuroo asked.

“Ah, yes! I’ll come soon.”

“Nah, take it easy buddy. It’s Sunday and classes don’t start until next week.”

I smiled softly. “Thanks, Kuroo.” I still got out, though. Kuroo let out a disappointed snort when I appeared in the kitchen.

“I told you to stay in bed,” he said while turning on the coffeemaker. “Want some?”

“I didn’t feel like sleeping anymore. And no, thanks. Oh, these smell delicious!” The smell of freshly baked bread suddenly entered my nose and I got hungry immediately. “Can I...?”

“Of course! Only on Sundays you can go down to the canteen till 10 o’clock to grab some of these. They’re heaven.” Kuroo smiled and gave me one. “Try it. No, wait, better put some cheese on it. Because they’re still warm it’ll melt a little and then it’s like double heaven.”

I laughed and did as he told. It was true, they tasted absolutely delicious. Meanwhile, Kuroo had left to wake Bokuto up. I got a bit confused when Bokuto suddenly shrieked and laughed really hard.

“S-Stop, T-Tetsu!” he could bring out between laughs.

“Are you coming out then?”

“I am! N-Now stop!” He sighed dramatically. “Thanks, Tetsu,” he said just as dramatically as the sigh.

“Come then, before Hinata has eaten all the rolls.”

“Not the rolls!”

Within a few seconds, Bokuto was next to me and had grabbed the whole basket. Kuroo immediately yelled he should put it down and just grab one, since he still needed to eat, too.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a familiar person stepped inside.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Oikawa said in a low voice. “I heard you grabbed the- shorty! What a surprise!” I got scooped up into a tight hug that lasted for only a few seconds as Oikawa got smacked harshly on the back of his head.

“You’re suffocating the poor boy,” Iwaizumi said. “Kuroo, you have some bread left?”

“Yeah, grab some so Kou won’t eat himself sick,” Kuroo answered, which earned him a glare from Bokuto.

“You’re not sharing a room with Kageyama?” Oikawa asked. He almost spat his name out like it was a disease. Still not grown over it, it seemed.

“No.” I smiled weakly. “He’s at K uni.”

I hadn’t even noticed I had started crying until Oikawa hugged me again, this time a lot more gentle. He softly rubbed my back as I cried his shirt wet. He softly pushed me slightly away from him so he could wipe the tears away with his thumb.

“I’m sorry,” I said softly and sighed as yet another tear rolled down my cheek.

“That’s quite the reaction you had there,” Kuroo then said.

“I-I’m sorry-“

“You apologise too much.”

“I- uh, I’ll explain, so, uh…”

“Come, let’s sit down.”

We all sat down in the living room and I began my story. “I originally wanted to go to K uni, too. We studied really hard together, we tried really hard together, and we both graduated with pretty good marks. Tobio’s were a little bit better than mine, though. That’s probably the reason he did get accepted at K uni, and I didn’t. I-I mean, it’s not like I’m not happy that I got accepted here, this was my second choice, but…”

“You rather wanted to go there,” Bokuto said. I nodded and looked down.

“Are you two a couple?” Iwaizumi asked suddenly.

“Ah, no. Not anymore.”

“Not anymore?”

I smiled a little. “We were together from the end of first year till somewhere halfway third year.”

“That’s pretty long,” Kuroo commented.

“But when the third year started, we started to fight even more than we already did. It became a nuisance for the team. Yamaguchi had to ask us to break up.” I said the last sentence while laughing.

The moment itself was quite funny, now that I think about it. We were screaming at each other for the fourth time in three minutes or something. Yamaguchi snapped and walked to us with a bright red head, yelling: “You two break up now or I’ll make you!” We agreed immediately, it was extremely rare to see Yamaguchi so angry. Tsukishima was snickering in the background and the second and first years just looked really afraid.

“Just curious, where did they go? Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, I mean,” Kuroo then asked.

“Oh~ you still care about that saltbag?” Bokuto laughed while swinging an arm around the other’s shoulders. Kuroo just grinned.

“They both went to T uni. Aren’t Kenma and Akaashi-san there too?”

“Correct, buddy,” Kuroo said.

“Good choice,” Oikawa chuckled.

“Why?”

“So they can be far away from you two.”

“You-!” Kuroo suddenly stood up and beckoned Oikawa as if he wanted to fight him.

“Nah, dude. That’ll fuck up my hair.”

“This is literally your bedhead,” Iwaizumi said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Iwa-chan! You didn’t have to say that!”

“Let’s go.” Iwaizumi sighed when he picked up Oikawa and swung him over his shoulder.

“Thanks for the bread, Kuroo,” he said before they left.

“My pleasure!” Kuroo yelled after them before slamming the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

They offered me to show me around that day, but I didn’t really have a choice. Bokuto grabbed an umbrella as it was drizzling a little. When I asked why, since it would stop raining with ten minutes, Bokuto answered: “Tetsu’s hair will get all frizzy and his mood will drop from one hundred to zero real quick. Don’t want that to happen.”

I chuckled softly when he called Kuroo ‘Tetsu’. “It’s cute how you call each other these nicknames,” I said.

He turned a little red at that comment. “Ah well, it started as a joke once, but now we can’t stop,” he laughed awkwardly. “Tetsu, hurry up!”

“Coming, coming!”

Soon we were walking over the campus. They showed me the canteen, the gym and the buildings the classes were given in. The building where most of my classes were, was all the way on the other side of the campus. It was a nice distance for a morning jog, back and forth.

“Oh, captain!” Kuroo suddenly called out to a tall man with messy, dark brown hair. “That’s the captain of the volleyball club. Might as well introduce you, since you’re joining, right?”

I smiled and looked down, thinking back at the talk Kageyama and I had before I came here. “Of course!”

“Hm? Oh, captain, this is Hinata Shouyou, he’ll join us starting next year!” Kuroo looked so excited, it was kind of cute.

“But you’re rather small,” the captain said. Of course. “What position were you in in high school?”

“M-Middle blocker.”

Surprise.

“I-I may be small, but I can jump!”

He laughed. “I have high expectations of you, Hinata. My name’s Oshiro Haru. Will be seeing you, then.”

“Don’t get fooled by his smile and looks,” Bokuto said when he couldn’t hear us talking anymore. “He’s a demon.”

Just like Daichi and Suga, then.

Afterwards we went to a small cafe close by for lunch. Kuroo told me they’d come here often.

“Even when they’re supposed to be in class,” a somewhat older man, probably the owner, laughed.

“Hey! We wanted to look cool for our cute kouhai!” Bokuto said and pouted. I laughed while taking a sip from my tea, but I felt a little weird when he called me cute. I mean, I get called cute quite often, so I got used to it. It just felt… different.

* * *

Classes had finally started. Also club activities had begun again, and I had quickly handed in my form to join the volleyball club. If it weren’t for Oshiro, I probably wouldn’t have gotten in. The vice-captain wasn’t all that fond of me, since I was “Small and slender”. Kuroo, Bokuto and even Oikawa constantly talked loudly about me, Iwaizumi told me, so he gave in because they were extremely annoying.

“Show us your spike,” he said after we had finished stretching. I didn’t even knew his name yet. “Oikawa, toss him the ball.”

Oikawa nodded and we both got in position. He winked at me before he played the ball towards me. I jumped and slammed it to the ground on the other side of the net as hard as I could. I didn’t become the ace just for the title, after all.

The mouth of the vice-captain fell open. Oshiro grinned.

“See? Told ya!” Kuroo laughed as Oikawa high-fived me. Bokuto cheered from the sidelines and Iwaizumi was smiling like a proud dad.

“You guys can learn from him!” Oshiro yelled to the other first years. “Everyone, including Oikawa, ten rounds around the court!”

* * *

“Uwaah~ I’m beat!” Bokuto yawned and flopped down the couch. “What’s for dinner?”

“Curry,” Kuroo answered. Bokuto let out an excited sound (what even was that?) and hugged Kuroo’s leg who just walked past him.

“You’re the best~!”

“I know.” Kuroo grinned and softly pushed the other away so he could walk further.

“Hey hey, Hinata, did you know Tetsu’s curry is the best?”

I shook my head. “I don’t. But I think my mom’s curry is the best.”

“Hah? I bet Tetsu’s the best!”

“I bet my mom’s is better!”

“You two, don’t fight now, it’ll be done soon,” Kuroo yelled from the kitchen.

Not much later we were sitting at the dining table, ‘patiently’ waiting for the food. Kuroo laughed when he saw how fired up we were.

“Smells delicious,” I said when Kuroo placed a plate in front of me. “Let’s hope it tastes as delicious,” I added with a wink to Bokuto.

It was delicious. But not as delicious as my mom’s.

* * *

“Wah!”

“What?”

“Tetsu forgot his umbrella! Would you mind bringing it to him? I’m nowhere near done with my homework, and if I don’t have it tomorrow I’m in serious trouble.”

I smiled and softly punched the back on his head. “Sure, sure, don’t worry. You go finish your homework. Where is it?”

Bokuto had given me some really vague instructions on how to get there. Guess I’ll just have to ask someone.

* * *

I somehow made it on my own, even though I took a wrong turn trice. It had started raining in the meantime, so I was glad I had finally made it. I shook the umbrella dry a little before stepping inside the small bar.

A bell tinkled, signaling there was a new customer. “Welcome!” Kuroo said from behind the bar. “Ah, Hinata! What brings you here?”

I took a look around before answering. The light was slightly dimmed and I saw only men. “Uh, you forgot your umbrella, so Bokuto-san asked me to bring it, since he was too busy with homework to come himself.”

“Thanks a lot! Don’t stand there so awkwardly in the entrance, take a seat. I’ll be done soon, wait for me, okay?”

I nodded and walked towards the bar. I felt multiple pairs of eyes following me, only looking away when I sat down next to a man.

“So you’re the new roommate Tetsurou talked about, hm?” the man said and smiled. “You’re cuter than I imagined.”

I turned slightly red at that comment. “Th-Thanks, I guess.”

I shrieked when I suddenly felt two hands on my shoulders. I turned around and stared straight into a man’s eyes with bright blue eyeshadow and neon pink lips.

“Do you have a job?” he asked. He somehow looked really excited.

“I-I don’t, why?”

“Do you want to work here?”

“Huh?”

I shrieked again when Kuroo wrapped one arm around my waist while using the other to push the man away from me.

“You’re scaring the poor kid, Akira-san. Why do you even want him to work here?”

“Because he’s so cute!” Akira exclaimed. “I’m sure the customers will like him. He’s so cute and has such a fresh appearance!”

Kuroo noticed my worried face. “You made it even worse, good job. You made it sound like we are a whorehouse.”

“Aren’t we?”

“Akira-san!”

Akira laughed. “I’m sorry. Hinata Shouyou, right? Please consider it. Now off you go~ Good work today, Tetsu-chan!”

“Please stop calling me Tetsu-chan already!” Kuroo said before taking the umbrella and leaving with our hands locked.

* * *

“I hope you’re not serious.”

“I am. It’s not like you get a job offered often.”

Kuroo grunted and grabbed his jacket. “Come, then. I don’t wanna be late.”

Akira was delighted when I told him I’d take the job. He hugged me, which earned him a punch from Kuroo. I could start in two days.

And so my first job was working as a bartender in a gay bar. What a great first job to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't expect every update to be this fast. It's just that I have lots of inspiration at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Working there wasn’t all that bad. Kuroo helped me a lot with things at first, I was really glad about that. The other worker is also pretty nice, but a bit distant.

I still have to get used to these... ‘incidents’, though.

It sometimes happens, mostly when the bar’s almost closing. Someone who was already drunk (and horny) would walk in and start harassing the customers. And sometimes the bartender.

My first time seeing something like that didn't go down well. A man walked in talking loudly with another man, both were extremely drunk. One even still had a can of beer in his hand.

“Waah~ he’s cute!” the man with the beer said, well, screamed, and clumsily walked towards me. I politely asked him if I could help him, but he grabbed me by my collar and pulled me over the bar closer to him. He licked his lips and leaned in, but suddenly Kuroo pulled me back harshly and asked the two men to leave. He sounded so calm, but with my head pressed against his chest I could feel his fast beating heart. His grip on me tightened when the men didn’t move. His other hand was shaking slightly.

“Didn’t you hear me? Leave, please.” His voice became deeper, more filled with anger.

Two other men from opposite sides of the bar stood up when the two drunkards still wouldn’t leave.

“Now it’s enough,” one said. He grabbed one by the shoulders while the other grabbed the other, and pushed them out of the door.

Kuroo quickly let go of me, but grabbed my shoulders instead, his expression full of worry.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry,” he said, before pulling me into a hug.

I was still shocked, but I somehow managed to get a smile on my face. “I’m fine,” I said. “Thanks for helping me, Kuroo-san.”

“I’ll take over for today, okay? You just go back to-“

“You don’t have to. I’m really fine.”

Multiple Oohs and Aahs went through the bar. I guess the sight must’ve looked quite cute.

Things changed between us after that. Kuroo became more protective of me. I guess he told it to Bokuto, since his behaviour also changed. He’d tell me almost every time I went to work to “Be careful”. Even Iwaizumi noticed the change. I just told him something happened at work.

But Bokuto changed in more ways. Kuroo often held my hand as a joke when we went out to work. At first Bokuto just laughed it off, making jokes about it himself. But now he seems to ignore it. Not only the hand holding, but Kuroo and I in general. One night, when I had to go to the toilet, I saw the two of them hugging on the couch. Bokuto was crying. I quickly went back to bed, not wanting to bother them.

After that night, Kuroo stopped holding my hand.

* * *

“I’m off!”

“Be careful!”

“I will, Bokuto-san.” I smiled at him before I left for work.

Just when I walked off the school grounds, I saw a girl-

Crashing right into me.

“I’m so sorry!” she immediately yelled and helped me to stand up. “Are you hurt somewhere? I should’ve looked better... I’m really sorry!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Then I recognised her. “Your name’s Aoi, right? I think you’re in one of my classes.”

Her mouth fell open when she realised. “Yes! Uh, Hinata-kun, right? Oh, the time! My apologies, have to run!”

I waved to her as she quickly ran away, back to the dorms. She had been blushing a little when she talked to me. Maybe it was just because she was hot from jogging.

Soon I arrived at work. I got happily greeted by some of the customers, who I greeted back with a smile. Most of them were here almost every evening. 

“You’re late,” the other worker, Furusawa said with a bitter expression on his face. But, honestly, that was just his normal face.

“Sorry, I ran into someone. Literally.” Some men behind me laughed.

I quickly hung up my jacket in changing room and took my place behind the bar. This evening was one of the most fun I ever had. Akira and a friend of his arrived in complete drag, putting up a hilarious comedy show. It was a bit hard for me to walk through them with the drinks, and before I was aware of it I was part of the show. They asked me tons of embarrassing questions. I managed to answer only a handful of them, since some were just too private while I couldn’t stop laughing about others.

“What about your past lovers?” Akira, or Berry Betty, his drag name, asked then. She looked a little surprised when I sighed and smiled.

“How many did you have? Ten? Twenty?” The audience laughed at that comment from Elly Telly, or Harada, or the friend.

“No, no. Only one.”

“Hah? With such a cute face I’d imagine boys falling for you every second.”

I laughed. “Oh well.”

“You seem troubled by it. Oh, did he perhaps break your heart? Did you fight with him?” Akira asked curiously.

I laughed again. “We fought a lot, before, during, and after. The only difference was the length of our fights. Before we wouldn’t stop, during one of us would just slam his lips on the other so we’d shut up, and after we’d just sigh and go on with training. It’s quite funny, now I think about it.”

It was silent for a moment. “Alright, let’s not get to deep here! You, sir over there, you are our next victim!” Akira suddenly declared. He put an arm around my shoulder and whispered I could go home. Furusawa would take over the rest of my job. I thanked him and quickly grabbed my jacket so I could go back to the dorms.

* * *

The lights were turned off when I got there. I thought Kuroo and Bokuto went to bed already. Both of them had to give a presentation the next day, so they deserved a good rest.

I tried to be as quiet as possible when walking around and getting ready for bed. I noticed Kuroo’s door was slightly open, it was quite hot outside, after all. I heard the bed creaking, then a soft grunt. I frowned, then realised he must’ve been changing his position. I opened his door a little bit further, but I should not have done that.

Kuroo lay on his stomach on his bed with his butt arched up. Bokuto was pressing Kuroo’s head into the pillow to muffle his moans. Bokuto rolled his hips and I saw his cock moving in and out of Kuroo’s asshole.

I dropped my phone. The sound made Bokuto gasp and turn around. For a moment we just stared at each other. Then he came with a soft groan. Kuroo looked around also as Bokuto’s grip on the back of his head lessened.

“Hinata,” Kuroo breathed.

My expression must’ve looked really dumb. My mouth was wide open, just like my eyes. My hands were trembling slightly as my eyes filled themselves with tears.

“I’m so sorry!” I yelled before I ran outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update might take a while! I'm going on holiday for a week tomorrow :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oihina and Daisuga for the win

I slid down against the frontdoor. My chest was going up and down way too fast and my hands wouldn’t stop trembling.

What do I do? I couldn’t go back in. I could go to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. But those two are probably asleep already, don’t want to wake them up. I couldn’t bother other people with... this. What this may be.

With clenched fists to stop the trembling a little I stood up and made my way to Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s room. They were lucky to have a room for themselves. 

I softly knocked on the door. No reaction. I knocked harder, a few times more. Just when I was about to give up and go back to my own, a grumpy looking Iwaizumi opened the door.

“Hinata?” he said a little sleepily. “What are you doing here? Come inside.” He opened the door a little further so I could walk past him inside. A small lamp was on under which Oikawa was reading a book. He frowned and took off his glasses when he saw me.

“Hinata? Something happened?” That’s when the tears started to fall. “Poor boy, come here.” He spread his arms wide and I fell into his embrace. He softly rubbed my back as Iwaizumi patted my head, unsure of what to do.

“Can you tell us what happened to make you feel like this?” Oikawa asked when I had calmed down. “Just say it bluntly if you can’t find the right words.” He looked genuinely worried. I somehow felt really glad about that.

“I...” I turned red as I looked down and stared at Oikawa’s crotch as I was sitting on his lap. I quickly looked to my side before I continued. “I walked in on Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san having sex.”

The atmosphere changed drastically. Oikawa turned slightly red and Iwaizumi coughed.

“I-I’m sorry, that was too blunt,” I stuttered, but Oikawa shook his head.

“Now we at least know what happened,” he said. “You can stay here for the night, we have a free bedroom after all. You look tired, so go.” When I didn’t move he sighed, wrapped his arms around me once again to pick me up and he carried me to bed. I had already fallen asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Lucky for me my first class started during second period, so I could grab my things in peace. Oikawa had offered me the room for a while – under loud grumbling of Iwaizumi.

“Why the mean face, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked him while pouting. “Look at the kid! He’s so cute! Would you leave a cute kid like that all alone on the street?”

“It’s not like he’s homeless or something,” Iwaizumi said. “But fine. As long as you’re not in my way.”

“O-Of course! Thanks a lot!”

While I grabbed my stuff I wrote them a note, saying I would be staying at Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s room for a while. I bet they already knew why.

I sighed as I remember who’d come over this weekend. Tobio. Maybe it was a better idea to go to his place instead. It would also be a nice moment to catch up with Tanaka and Nishinoya. Just when I was about to text him about that, he called me.

“Do you mind coming over here instead?” he asked.

I chuckled before I answered. “I was just about to ask that. So sure.”

“You got problems yourself?”

“Kind of.” I sighed. “Need to hurry now, class is about to start and I’m still in the dorms. Bye bye!”

“See you soon.”

* * *

**Sorry, I’ll be a little late, they won’t let me go**

I chuckled softly as I put my phone away. I already had a feeling that would happen. Seeing this was a much bigger university than mine, I’d surely get lost if I tried to reach his room myself.

“Hinata?”

I turned around and saw two all to familiar people.

“Daichi-san! Suga-san!”

“It has surely been a while,” Sugawara said and he gave me a hug. Daichi also gave me a hug, but holy shit he got hot. Suga was just his adorable self, obviously. “Why are you here?” he asked.

“I’m here to visit Tobio!” I said while smiling. I had missed him a lot.

“How’s your relationship going?” Daichi asked. His mouth formed an O-shape when he saw my smile dropping.

“We broke up at the beginning of third year.”

I heard Sugawara gasp. “What happened? You two were going so strong.”

When I was about to explain, I heard someone calling out to me in a really excited way.

“Tobio!” I completely forgot about Daichi and Sugawara and ran straight into Tobio’s open arms. “I missed you.”

He hummed as he pressed a soft peck on my neck, making me giggle slightly because it tickled a little. “I missed you, too.”

It felt so good. So normal. Like we were never apart. That sounded really cliche, right? Guess it kinda was. I mean, I did feel like it. His scent, his posture, his voice – they were all so familiar to me.

“It certainly doesn’t look like you’ve broken up,” Sugawara laughed. Right, they were still here. I saw Tobio getting slightly red when Sugawara spoke.

“We get that quite a lot,” I said. “We’re still really comfortable about each other, we just don’t call each other ‘Boyfriend’ anymore. It’s better like this.” Tobio nodded after that.

“So, you wanna go to hell or somewhere more quiet?” he asked then. I saw him avoiding Daichi’s gaze on purpose. He kept his eyes fixated on me, as if Daichi and Sugawara weren’t there.

“They can’t be that bad,” I chuckled. “Besides, I haven’t seen them for quite some time. We can always go to a cafe later.” I turned back to Daichi and Sugawara. “It’s been nice talking to you guys again!”

“Have fun today,” Daichi said, before the two waved and walked off. I heard Sugawara chuckle, then he took Daichi’s hand.

“Say... are they...?”

“Yes.” He sounded a little disappointed. “Uh, shall we go? You want to take the elevator or the stairs?”

“The stairs. You’re getting a little chubby, Tobio.”

“Hah? What did you just say?” I laughed as I ran away, Tobio chasing me, sometimes giving me directions.

“Hinata!” a certain bald man screamed when I reached the right floor way before Tobio.

“Tanaka!” He picked me up and twirled me around, which almost caused me to kick Nishinoya.

“Oi, Ryuu, watch out!” he said. Tanaka suddenly dropped me onto him. Screaming and laughing we fell on the concrete.

“Oh shit, you got a bruise on your elbow. Kageyama, you got a plaster?”

“What did you two do this time,” Tobio sighed as he walked up to us. “And yeah, I have. Come, Shouyou.” He helped me stand up, and quickly pushed me inside his room, locking Tanaka outside.

“You two do it safe, alright?” Tanaka yelled.

“Tanaka!” Tobio sighed (again) and went to the small kitchen to get a plaster for me, even though I didn’t need one. He pressed a kiss on the bruise before putting the plaster on it. After that he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

“You always liked kissing my forehead, you know?” I commented.

He smiled. “It’s because you’re so small. It makes me feel taller.”

“Oh you,” I laughed, pulling him down and kissing his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably no one would care about this, but I made a Tumblr more specifically for my fics!
> 
>  
> 
> [Check it out here!](http://loving-erina.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to dump my stuff there and edit it more when I wake up because I'm hella tired right now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

The day spent with Tobio was so much fun. He had baked me my favourite cookies, and, even though they were a bit burnt, they were delicious. We played videogames until we thought the coast was clear, but our timing failed horribly. Just when we were leaving to go to a cafe, Tanaka came out of the room next door. For a moment we stood there in silence, staring at each other. Then, Tobio yelled to run, and laughing we took off, leaving quite a confused Tanaka behind.

“Here I come often if I have a free period,” Tobio said as he pushed open the door to an all to familiar bar.

“Shou-chan! What a surprise!” Akira said from behind the bar. I waved to him and smiled to some of the regular customers I knew. Tobio’s mouth hang slightly open as he stared at me.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I work here,” I told him. “What do you want to drink?”

“And here I thought I was taking you somewhere instead of the other way around,” he laughed. “Can I get a cup of coffee?”

“A coffee and a glass of water, please, Akira-san.”

“Gotcha. Still don’t like coffee, Shou-chan?”

“Nah.”

We took place at the formerly empty bar. We had a nice conversation with a couple who came in a little later than us. They absolutely adored this place, since it allowed them to be themselves.

“My parents aren’t really supportive about our relationship,” the smaller of the two said as he took his lover’s hand. “But I can’t help loving him.”

“Cherish each other,” Akira then said. “I had some nasty break-ups because of unsupportive parents. Not like you will break up or anything, you look adorable together.”

Both blushed at that comment, Tobio and I softly chuckled.

Tobio insisted on walking me back to my university. The bar was pretty much the halfway mark between our schools, so it wasn’t that far (even though I had taken the tram to his because I felt lazy).

Arriving back at mine felt kind of bittersweet. I mean, we’d visit each other again soon, but letting him go at that moment was so hard. He hugged me, I pressed a kiss on his cheek. Then we said our goodbyes.

With mixed feelings I returned to my temporary room. I had missed him more than you would miss just a friend, but I didn’t feel anything more for him.

I sighed and dropped my bag on the floor, and sat down on a chair. The silence overwhelmed me a little. When I was with Kuroo and Bokuto, at least one of them would always be there, if we weren’t all in class. Iwaizumi and Oikawa, however, are almost never here. They mostly study in the library close by, and if they aren’t there, they’re at work. It’s like they only sleep and sometimes eat here.

I missed them. Kuroo and Bokuto. Missed their smiles, their stupid jokes, missed Kuroo’s cooking and the way Bokuto got so excited about it. Missed Kuroo’s grumpy face when Bokuto wouldn’t wake up, missed how Bokuto and I sometimes would team up to scare Kuroo.

Unconsciously, I had started crying. But now I knew.

Tobio was just a great friend, one I shared so much with. Kuroo and Bokuto are the ones I’m in love with.

At the same time, I also realised I’d never have them. They look so happy together. The nicknames are probably because they love each other so much.

And I’m just their roommate.

* * *

Dinner that night was even more silent than when I was alone. Oikawa was stressed about something, Iwaizumi had no appetite and I was lost in my own thoughts.

“I’m going for a jog,” Iwaizumi suddenly declared. He stood up with such force his chair fell over. He grumbled, picked it up and went to his room to change.

“Did something happen between you two?” I asked hesitantly when he was gone. Oikawa sighed and took a small bite of his dinner. He shrugged before he spoke.

“We sort of had a fight. It’s really stupid, it’ll be back to normal tomorrow. Don’t worry.” He gave me a reassuring smile, but never in my life have I seen such a fake smile. “Sorry, I’ll be leaving too. Need to get to work.”

Ten minutes later, I was alone yet again.

I decided to take a stroll across the campus. I wanted to get away from this place for a while. I needed to order my thoughts, as it was a disgusting soup right now. And, of course, I ran into the person I least wanted to speak to. Aoi.

“Hinata-kun? You seem distressed,” she said as she started to walk next to me. I shrugged, didn’t give her an answer. “Something happened?”

“Just... stuff. Nothing big.” What a lie. I felt her staring at me, as if she didn’t do that enough already. I knew she was in love with me, I once overheard a conversation between her and some of her friends. When my name fell, she stuttered she liked me. I quickly walked away after that.

“Are you sure?” She did sound concerned. Maybe it was faked to get my attention. I had no idea.

“Yeah.” I smiled at her, making her blush slightly. I scratched the back of my neck when I noticed she wanted to hold my hand. Not gonna happen, girl. She coughed to cover it up.

“Uhm, Hinata-kun? That guy over there has been staring at us for a while...” I followed her gaze and my eyes fell on a black haired guy. She hid behind me, as if to act scared and cute.

With large steps I approached ‘the guy’. For an outsider it probably looked like I was protecting her, but I knew better. It was just Kuroo.

I stood in front of him, looked up at him. He gazed behind me, looking at Aoi.

“Just a girl from a few of my classes,” I said. I made sure she couldn’t hear me. It was probably bad to play with her feelings, but at this moment I couldn’t give a shit.

“We need to talk,” Kuroo told me then. “Kou is waiting for us in our room.” He looked down.

“We want you to come back. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have no idea where this fic is going


	7. Chapter 7

Bokuto didn’t look me in the eyes when we arrived back at our room. I had told Aoi I had some business with him. Kuroo sat down on the couch next to Bokuto as I took place on the chair opposite of them. I saw Kuroo hesitating to lay an arm around the other’s shoulders, but I just nodded, signalling it was okay. Bokuto sighed as he leaned against Kuroo and rested his head on his shoulder.

“First of all, we’re sorry,” Kuroo began. “Sorry for what you have seen.”

“Th-That’s okay,” I said. “It’s not like I am still a virgin.” Although it really was a shock. I even dreamt about it that night. For those curious, Tobio took it. But I guess that was obvious.

Both turned a little red at that comment, Bokuto a little heavier.

“But we’re more sorry for the fact that we lied to you.”

Silence fell. Somehow, it felt really comfortable. Just being with them was enough for now. I knew what they did wasn’t right, but… they’re human, right? Humans make mistakes. I make mistakes, I am human also. They did what they thought was right. That’s what counts right? Right…?

“Uh, let me explain. It’s time for me to say something.” Bokuto sat up straight and looked me in the eyes for the first time since quite some days. “Our roommate last year graduated that same year. He… wasn’t that supportive of us, to say the least.”

“Don’t be so secretive,” I butted in. “Just give me the real facts.” I saw they were shocked at the sudden change in my tone. I was, too, actually, but what I said was true. I needed answers.

“He hated gays. It wasn’t what God wanted, or so he said.” Bokuto sighed. “Once we told him about our relationship, he flipped. He distanced himself from us after that. It was about half a year before his graduation.” His lower lip trembled a little. Kuroo handed him a tissue right before Bokuto started crying.

“He was a really good friend of us,” Kuroo continued since Bokuto had lost all his strength and was now clinging onto his boyfriend for dear life. His… boyfriend. It feels so weird to use that term now. At first I just thought they were really good friends, like Tobio and I are. But… they’re actually in love with each other. I’m so glad to be back, and I’m really happy for them to have found the one, but it’s like there’s an invisible barrier between us now. As if… I’m not really part of it anymore.

“He was especially close with Kou,” Kuroo said. “It came as a shock for him and he couldn’t attend classes for a week, at least.” I saw tears forming in the corner of Kuroo’s eyes. At that moment, I realised how important that guy was for them. They were heartbroken after he left, only because they were in love with someone of the same gender. I can’t imagine how it must’ve felt, losing a friend over that reason. I mean, I have always been accepted. By my parents, my little sister, my friends and by Karasuno’s volleyball team. They were really chill about me not necessarily liking girls (like more than half of the team was gay or something else). But that’s another story.

“I’m sorry, too.” They looked surprised. “I shouldn’t have left so suddenly. Besides, I’m not mad, I’m just…” What was I actually? I couldn’t hate these two, why would I? I was… “Disappointed. Because you did lie to me.” They really regretted their actions, you could clearly see that. “But I forgive you, if that wasn’t clear already.”

Then, also Kuroo’s tears started to fall. “Thank you,” he muttered and rested his head on Bokuto’s. “I was so afraid we’d lose another friend.”

My breath hitched. I was glad to have cleared things up with them, but it made me realise even more I’m just a friend. And I’ll always be.

* * *

Things quickly reverted back to normal after that conversation. Both of them slept in the next day as it was a Sunday, and I made a small breakfast for them. They shared some with me, even though I had already eaten. It was the best morning I had since a long time.

“Hey, Hinata,” Kuroo said that afternoon, “we’re going to thank Oikawa and Iwaizumi for taking care of you.”

“Oh, uh, Oikawa-san told me that wasn’t necessary… what are you guys planning?” Bokuto walked out of the kitchen with a bucket filled with water. They stared at me with grins resting on their faces. “Fine, I’m in.”

I had to text Oikawa I had left my toothbrush at his room and had to ask if he wanted to bring it, since I was sick and Bokuto and Kuroo were out. With a really cute smiley he said yes, he would be here soon. Kuroo and Bokuto already had everything prepared. Now we only had to wait for poor Oikawa.

Someone knocked on the door. “Hinata? I’m coming in!”

“Oikawa! Wait-!” Iwaizumi yelled, but it was already too late. It was silent for a moment as we stared at the now drenched Oikawa. Just mere seconds later, Kuroo and Bokuto literally rolled over the floor laughing. I had to grab a chair to remain standing and even Iwaizumi couldn’t contain himself. Oikawa shook himself dry like a dog would, earning a grunt from Iwaizumi. 

“Now I’m wet also!”

“Serves you well.” Oikawa grinned and attacked the other with hugs so he would get even wetter. Kuroo quickly closed and locked the door to prevent us getting wet also.

“Shorty! Your toothbrush!”

“I’ll get it another day! I have another one, after all,” I yelled back to Oikawa.

“Why do you have another one?” Bokuto asked.

“My mother apparently packed me another one, in case I’d lose it.”

“Smart mother you have,” Kuroo commented. “Wish mine had done that. I lost mine in the first week already. Right, Kou?” He lovingly lay an arm around the other’s shoulders and Bokuto pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Sorry, mate. It was not my idea.”

I felt myself slightly burning up when I saw that kiss. “Can I- uh, anyone want tea?” Really, Shouyou? Can I get a kiss too? What are you thinking?

“I’d like a cup. You too, Tetsu?”

“Would be nice.”

I quickly disappeared in the kitchen. I tried to calm down by counting to ten, twenty, even. It was no use. I slid down against the small refrigerator and held my head in my hands. Just why did I have to fall in love with them? Two, even! Two troublemakers, two people who were already with each other. And happy. This was the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support! I really really really appreciate it!
> 
> Updates are going to be a lot slower starting from tomorrow, since school starts tomorrow :( I hope they won't be too slow, but I can't guarantee anything, since I'll be in my second to last year and things will probably get really hectic.
> 
> Also, for those who came here for the Tsukkiyama (who are like the sidest side pairing along with Akaken and Tananoya), I recently published a Tsukkiyama one shot!
> 
> [Check it out here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7857340)
> 
> Thanks again guys ♡


	8. Chapter 8

**I need your help**

I frowned at Tobio’s message. As I wanted to ask why, I got another.

**I’m so in love and I don’t know what to do**

“Ho shit- uh, sorry Tobio, that was an accident.” I cursed mentally after I had realized I had hit the call button. “But, can this wait? You know-“

“You sound stressed.”

“I am. Pretty badly.” I sighed. “Kenma and Akaashi-san are coming over. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are nowhere to be found… maybe they’re getting cake… but, what I was trying to say, they’re not here, the room’s a fucking mess, even my brain’s a mess, and…” I continued to chatter nonsense when I heard Tobio chuckle softly. “Really, you’re laughing? Well, great, thanks, Tobio,” and I hung up. Three seconds later, I got called again.

“Chocolate or strawberry?” Kuroo asked, but I immediately hung up. Then Tobio called – I just ignored him. It was one of those days where everything was too much for me. During third year of high school they started, and they’d come and go as they pleased. This really was a good day to come, dammit.

**Sorry, it’s one of those days right? I’ll stop bugging you**

I sighed from relief when I received that message from Tobio. One less thing to worry about.

“Hinata! We got both! And another one!” I groaned as the door flew open and my two overly excited roommates came in with way too much cake in their arms. “The banana one also looked-“

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Their eyes were a little wider than normal. “Go put them in the refrigerator.”

“What a mess.” We looked around and saw Akaashi and Kenma standing in the room. “Sorry, we’re a bit earlier than planned,” Akaashi said. “We could grab a train earlier.”

“I-It’s fine!” I put up a smile, then proceeded to give them both a hug. “It’s good to see you again.” I hadn’t even looked at Kenma’s clothes yet but he looked _so cute._ He wore a red skirt with a blue top with a huge heart on it and I couldn’t take my eyes off him, not until Akaashi coughed and subtly made clear he was his already. I smiled – I knew. Kenma often talked about Akaashi when we were texting. He always sounded so happy when we did. He’d use more smileys, give longer answers – honestly, it was adorable.

“Guys! We got cake! I’ll-“ Bokuto began, but I quickly cut him off by  telling I’d get the cakes. I just realised I was surrounded by couples and I really needed to be alone for a second. I saw Kenma glancing at me – he already knew something was wrong. Akaashi wasn’t dumb either, the problem were the third years.

Somewhat later I placed the cake sliced into five parts on the table. Two conversations were going on about two completely different subjects, and I sighed when I left for the kitchen again to get the tea. Even their talks were a mess.

“You’re in love, aren’t you?” From shock I dropped one of the cups. Abruptly the living room fell quiet and I heard someone hurriedly stand up. Kuroo stopped next to Kenma in the kitchen and looked surprised at the spilled tea and the pieces of the broken cup.

“I-I’m sorry! I’ll clean it right up, let me just…” As I crouched down to pick up some of the bigger shards, Kuroo gasped and harshly swatted my hand away. I looked at him in shock, while he looked so… angry.

“That’s dangerous, you know?” he said loudly, making Akaashi and Bokuto come watch the scene also. “I’ll clean it up, you eat your cake.”

“B-But, it’s my fault-“

“Shouyou,” Kenma spoke softly. “Come.” When I didn’t move, he sighed and kneeled down, wrapping his slender arms around me when tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. Oh, not again, I have already cried enough in front of them.

But I couldn’t help it. Tears fell and sobs filled the small space. I heard them panicking, then Akaashi sending them away. I felt a soft pat on my head and suddenly, everything came back. The moment when I found out Tobio and I would separate. The moment I found out about Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s relationship. The moment I had realised I had fallen so hard for them. The moment I knew it’d be unrequited for forever. I wanted a relationship just like theirs. Just being comfortable with each other, cracking jokes and the occasional affection for each other. Was that too much to ask? Apparently.

I wriggled myself free from Kenma’s embrace and wiped the last tears away. “I’m sorry,” I said, voice cracking. “I’m having conflicts with myself at the moment.” My lips curled up into a weak smile. “I’m sorry.”

“You already said that, even though I don’t understand why you said it the first time,” Akaashi said. He ruffled my hair, then slid his hand under my chin and slightly lifted it up so I looked at him. “You can always contact us if you have troubles. Don’t forget that.”

“Thank you.” My voice was soft, unstable. My heartbeat had slowed down a little as Kenma continued to rub my back.

Maybe, just maybe, friends were all I needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I had no idea how to make it longer and I really wanted it to end this way.
> 
> I myself am going a bit through an emotional rollercoaster right now, so this chpater may reflect that a bit.
> 
> Thanks for all your support, I really love you guys! Feel free to ask any questions you have about this fic, since I have a lots of small details in my head that probably won't appear here, but if you want to know go ahead and ask^^


	9. Chapter 9

In silence the three of us cleaned up the kitchen floor that was still stained with tea and pieces of glass. Akaashi had strictly told Bokuto and Kuroo to wait for us in the living room. I sighed. What was supposed to be a happy friend reunion, turned into… this. What is this, actually? Everything was so _awkward_ now. I felt so uncomfortable.

“Shouyou.” I looked up when Kenma suddenly called my name. “Why don’t you go and take a walk? To sort out your thoughts.”

Honestly, I thought one walk wouldn’t be enough. No, I was sure of it. I took the offer, though, and grabbed my phone before walking out of the door. Akaashi would explain to them I needed some air, but I knew they’d bombard me with questions when I’d come back.

My phone buzzed in my back pocket. I sighed softly at the name, but pressed on the green button anyway.

“Hey.”

“You don’t sound too happy.”

“Can we meet somewhere? I want to see you.”

Tobio was silent for a moment. “Sure,” he said then. “At Akira’s?”

“Okay.” And so we ended the call. Tobio wasn’t feeling all too good either, I could hear it clearly. With these things, he was an open book – no, that’s a lie. Everything about him was like an open book.

A little while later I arrived at said bar. I didn’t even bother to put up a smile for the customers that greeted me, I just waved and walked straight to Tobio, who apparently had been running. I could see some sweat on his forehead.

“I guess we both have the same problem,” Tobio said as he took my hand and softly squeezed it. I nodded, but then corrected myself.

“Not entirely.”

He gave me a questioning look. I didn’t look up when Akira placed two glasses of water in front of us. He sighed and ruffled my hair before he spoke.

“Two best friends with love problems… how cliché,” he chuckled. “I want to tell you guys to just confess, but I also know it’s not that easy.”

Tobio looked at him. He still held my hand, his was shaking a little. I knew how he was feeling. I felt the same, after all. But Tobio… he didn’t know how to handle these things. We only got together because I confessed, with a little boost of Kenma. If I hadn’t, we probably wouldn’t have been sitting here, holding hands and sighing about love.

“I never knew being in love with someone who was taken already would be so... agonising.” Tobio let go of my hand to wipe a lone tear away. My heart ached, seeing him like this. So miserable, so… in love. In pain. I noticed people staring at us. I didn’t have the guts to tell them off. Tell them to mind their own business. Someone here was in serious pain and – I felt so bad that I had no idea what to do. How to make him feel better.

It had never happened to me before. I always knew how to cheer him up. Sometimes with a hug and a kiss, other times with a meat bun. If that didn’t work, I’d always come up with other ways to make him feel better. Useless. That was what I was. And I hated it.

* * *

 

I came back at the dorms way too late. I had dinner with Akira (his boyfriend can cook _so well_ ) and I stayed a little longer because the atmosphere was just what I needed at that time. Calm, fun, loving. I had completely forgotten the time – not that I cared. I should’ve cared, but… I didn’t want to answer the questions from my roommates that I was sure of were coming.

I opened the door and was met by darkness. Was it that late that they had gone to bed already? As I flicked on the light, I heard them sigh “Finally”. So they were still waiting for me. I smiled slightly, relieved. They did really care about me.

They were waiting for me on the couch, sitting close to each other, but not touching. A small detail that made me feel better. Kuroo beckoned me and I sat down on the chair in at the other side of the small table after I had taken off my shoes.

“Uhm, we’re sorry if we have made you feel uncomfortable in any way,” Bokuto began, but I quickly cut him short.

“It’s not your fault.” It was though, but it’s not like they needed to know. “It’s just me having… conflicted thoughts.” What.

Kuroo sighed and smiled. “Just know you can always talk to us about your problems. You don’t have to struggle alone.”

What a brave thing to say when you are half of the problem – not like they knew. Not like they would ever know.

But what if I did tell them? How would they react? Shocked? Disgusted? I mean, being in love with two people at the same time is not something they call mainstream. Especially when they’re already with each other. On top of that, we’re all of the same gender. Oh, how great life can be. Thumbs up.

“Thanks, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san. I’ll keep it in mind.” I smiled – or, at least I tried to. “I’m going to bed now. Good night.”

As I walked to the bathroom, I heard them whispering about me. About how I wasn’t myself. I had realised that myself, too. I wasn’t as bubbly as I used to be, only during volleyball practices I would become hyperactive again – I loved it, after all. That’s quite the contrast to how I love Kuroo and Bokuto. I get all… sulky around them. Shouldn’t the one you love make you happy? Well, if they’re yours.

A high pitched sound left my mouth when suddenly the door open. Butt naked (I just wanted to grab a different pair of boxers) I stared at Bokuto with wide eyes, he had a similar expression on his face.

“I-I’m sorry!” he stuttered before slamming the door close again. I glanced at myself in the mirror and noticed I was all red. Well, obviously.

When I left the bathroom, I heard Bokuto saying something to Kuroo. “His butt is so cute! Like, really cute! Tetsu, you…” I couldn’t hear the rest as the door to Kuroo’s bedroom got closed.

What… just happened?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this chapter-
> 
> More explanation about Kageyama's troubles will be coming soon (I hope)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were surprisingly normal. We joked around, pulled pranks on Oikawa and overall we were just being silly together. I noticed myself going back to how I was before, bubbly and hyperactive, and I was so glad. The past few days I was so moody, and I hated myself for it. I now had accepted the fact I’d never have them, I just needed to look for someone else. Also the customers noticed the change, even the ones who were not regulars.

“You look happy again,” one of them said after he had placed his order.

“I am happy!” I laughed. “I didn’t know acceptance can change your mood so much. Sorry, what did you want again?”

He laughed before saying his order again. I stared at him as he walked back to his table and gave his lover a kiss before giving his drink to him. The cafe was calm this evening, it was Wednesday, after all. Akira dropped by for a talk as I was washing some cups. It had been a while since I had such a fun evening.

* * *

 

_Hinata._

I grumbled, slowly opened my eyes. Kuroo and Bokuto stared down at me, a smile could be seen on their faces.

_Hinata, we have to tell you something._

I sat up, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at them with curiosity.

_Actually, we really like you._

My mouth dropped open. The two laughed softly at the sight. Kuroo sat down on my bed and Bokuto leaned in to press a kiss on my forehead. Kuroo took my hand and kissed the back of it. My heart started beating faster and faster, my cheeks started to burn up.

_Huh? Hinata, why are you crying?_

Oh. I wiped a tear that rolled down my cheek away, but soon another replaced it. Why exactly was I crying? When you’re happy, you’re not supposed to cry, right?

_Tears of joy, right?_

Kuroo scooped me into his arms for a hug. Bokuto wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, sandwiching me in between them.

Yes, tears of joy. I was so happy, oh so…

“Hinata?”

Happy…

“Hinata!”

“Huh, what?”

Kuroo looked at me with a hand on my shoulder. His brows were furrowed, exactly the opposite from what I saw in my… dream. Dammit.

“You were talking in your sleep,” he said. Oh, shit. Did he hear- “You multiple times said the word ‘Happy’. Do you remember why?”

I acted as if I was thinking. “No, I can’t. The only thing I can remember is a dog. Stupid dreams,” I laughed. He laughed with me and ruffled my hair. Sometimes a lie was necessary.

“Are you coming soon? Kou’s already off to class.” I nodded, then he left my room. I looked at myself in the mirror that was next to my bed, and noticed my eyes were a little puffy. He must’ve seen that. Then he probably heard me crying also. Crying while saying ‘Happy’? He probably thought I was crazy.

He smiled at me as I joined him at the dining table. He didn’t question anything, he just asked what class I had today. And so a normal morning went by.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon I met up with Tobio, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, just for fun. Although Tsukishima said he’d rather be home, he was here for Yamaguchi. I still couldn’t understand how Yamaguchi could keep up with a guy like him.

“I’m so excited for next holiday!” Yamaguchi said when Tsukishima had left to fetch us some drinks.

“Same,” Tobio replied.

“Huh? What’s next holiday?”

“Haven’t they told you yet?” I shook my head and Yamaguchi chuckled. “We’ll have training camp with our university, K uni and S uni! We’ll be able to play with everyone again!”

“Almost everyone,” Tobio corrected. “Asahi-san is still in America.”

“Ah, right.” Yamaguchi smile dropped slightly. Yamaguchi had always respected the third years, and still had contact with them after their graduation. He actually cried when we heard Asahi was going to study in America, following some special volleyball course.

“Practice is cancelled the whole week, so I guess that’s why I didn’t hear it yet.” I thanked Tsukishima for my drink when he placed it in front of me. He shot me a glare (well, fuck you too), and he sat back down next to his boyfriend. I noticed him ‘sneakily’ taking Yamaguchi’s hand under the table, it was pretty obvious. Dude, I’m not gonna steal him from you, neither is Tobio. I sighed and took a sip.

Kuroo and Bokuto were delighted when I told them about the training camp. They couldn’t stop saying Kenma and Akaashi respectively and acted like two little toddlers.

“Adorable…”

“Huh?”

“Oh, uh, I’ll-“

“You said adorable, right?” Kuroo lay an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

“I-It’s just that it’s really cute to see how excited you are,” I mumbled, staring down and playing with the hem of my shirt. I hoped they didn’t see my red cheeks.

“Hm…” Kuroo let go of me and I quickly took a step away from him, which caused me to bump into Bokuto. He stared strangely at me as I backed away.

“Is something wrong, Hinata? You can always talk to us, you know.”

“Not if you are the problem,” I blurted out. My eyes widened and I hid my open mouth with my hand. The other two had a similar expression.

“Why? What did we do?” Kuroo asked. He sounded really concerned. “Shall we sit down? Or-“

“I just really like you guys, okay!” There, I said it. Now run.

And so I did. I ran all the way to Tobio’s university, since I had no idea who else I could’ve turned to. Maybe Oikawa, but Tobio was a safer bet since he was further away.

“Shit, which floor did he live again…”

“Hinata! What a surpr… Hinata?”

Oh, Tanaka. Tanaka was okay too. I ran towards him and attacked him with a hug, causing us to fall over. He grunted when he hit the ground, but he still held me tight. I trembled all over, but somehow no tears fell.

“Shouyou?” I slightly pulled away from Tanaka so I could look at Tobio, who looked both angry and concerned. Tanaka helped me to stand up and I fell in Tobio’s arms.

“I fucked up,” I whispered after a short silence. “I fucked up so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update, finally! School has been killing me, sorry!
> 
> Hope you are still liking this fic and you'll continue to support me!


	11. Chapter 11

“So, what happened?”

We had sat down in Tobio’s and Tanaka’s room. Nishinoya and Yamamoto had joined us, the two were too curious.

“I… do y’all promise you won’t laugh at me?” I mean, it was quite stupid. Being in love with two boys at the same time, and suddenly confessing that when they’re already in a happy relationship together.

When all of them had nodded their heads, I continued. “I, uhm, am in love. With two people at the same time.” Nishinoya and Tanaka gasped, Yamamoto frowned. “But… they’re already together.” More surprised gasps. “And I just… confessed to them.”

I felt like I could cry any moment – it was so stupid. What was I thinking? Tobio stood up to give me a hug, which I gratefully accepted.

“Are you perhaps talking about Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san? They’re your roommates, Yamamoto asked.

“Yeah.” The room fell quiet.

“You fell in love with those two idiots?” Tanaka asked surprised.

“As if you didn’t,” Tobio quickly said. Nishinoya jumped up to protest, but Yamamoto was quicker.

“Kuroo-san will really take that to heart. It’s better you go back now and confront them about it. Because if not…” He shook his head. “Kuroo-san is a person who really respects the feelings of others. He… if someone close to him is feeling down, he feels down too. If people around him are happy, he feels overjoyed. So if you’re feeling all confused, he really wants to help you with that. especially if it’s about him. I understand you don’t want to see them now, but-“

“No. I’ll go to them.” It was the best I could do. A man always confronts their problems head on, right? So I had to do that too.

“Thank you, Yamamoto.”

“No problem at all.”

I guess I did really hurt him. Them. What would you think, if someone shouted they liked you out of nowhere, after which they’d run away? I bet you’d feel confused. I bet they were feeling confused.

* * *

“You sure I don’t have to come with you?” Tobio asked. He had said he couldn’t leave me alone after what I had told, and he just couldn’t understand I was fine. Or, at least, quite fine.

“Just go back to your dorm. You also have classes tomorrow, and I don’t want to be the reason you’re looking like a zombie next morning.” I smiled. “But I do really appreciate it, Tobio. I don’t know where I would be without you.”

He laughed – oh, how much I still loved that sound. Even he could look cute sometimes. “Come here, you.” We wrapped our arms tightly around each other and just stood there for a while. He pressed a soft kiss on the top of my head, causing us both to giggle.

“Your hair tickles,” he whispered.

“Then you shouldn’t kiss me,” I mumbled into his shirt. He slightly pushed me away to kiss the tip of my nose.

“Be sure to explain properly, okay? Don’t go all ‘Gwaa’ again.”

“Hey, I already stopped doing that in third year!” I softly punched him and he softly punched me back.

“Good luck, alright?”

I hummed. “I’ll text you to tell you how it went.”

“Be sure to do that.” He waved me goodbye as he left. I quickly walked up the stairs to my room. It was still open, and I thanked the gods since I had forgotten my keys. Just to be sure, I knocked before entering.

Déjà vu. They were sitting on the couch, holding hands and looking everywhere but at each other. They looked up as soon as they heard me walking in. It remained silent – awkward. Kuroo’s eyes were a little puffy, Bokuto wasn’t looking the greatest either.

“I’m sorry-“

“We should be sorry.”

“No. Not at all.” They looked a little surprised, and I could see Kuroo’s lower lip trembling. “You did nothing wrong. I just said something stupid and made you guys worry. I shouldn’t have done that and for that I’m sorry.”

“Says such a small boy while his hands are clearly shaking.” Bokuto stood up and walked towards me. “That wasn’t a lie, right? Or ‘something stupid’, as you put it.” His hair was down, so I couldn’t see his eyes very well. “You-“

“Kou.” Bokuto’s breath hitched. “Don’t.”

“Sorry,” Bokuto stuttered immediately, and took a step away from me. “But…”

“I know you two are happy together. I’m happy for you guys that you are so happy.” I could feel the tears coming from down my throat to my eyes. I took in a deep breath so they wouldn’t fall. “My thought was always that I wanted to be part of that happiness. But now I know that if I were to be part of it… that happiness would break. You get me?”

“Don’t think so lowly of yourself, Hinata,” Kuroo spoke. “We are happy like this, right? As friends.” He looked at Bokuto, who had turned his back to us. Kuroo hesitated after that. “Why can’t we do that as lovers?”

I opened and closed my mouth multiple times, what did he just say? My brain shut down from too many emotions running through me. Was I supposed to be happy? Surprised for sure. Confused? Sad? Because Bokuto clearly hadn’t agreed with Kuroo.

And with one last glance, Bokuto dissappeared into his room.

“I don’t want to ruin your relationship,” I said after Kuroo had invited me to sit next to him. “Bokuto-san obviously has a different opinion on this and-“

“It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” Kuroo smiled, a bittersweet one. “We’ve had fights before.”

“But this isn’t a normal fight, Kuroo-san.”

“But we’ll still figure it out.” He softly caressed my cheek. His hand was cold, it made me shiver. “Because I can’t just let go of someone I may or may not have accidentally fallen in love with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I MADE BOKUTO A DICK AND KUROO A CRYBABY IT'S PROBABLY REALLY OOC I'M SORRY
> 
> um I hope y'all are still liking this? Because I have no idea where this fic is going. But oh well. We'll see.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if y'all read the notes, but please do so this chapter! I really need your feedback!

Holiday came, and so did training camp. Yamaguchi was overjoyed and Tanaka and Nishinoya were already causing trouble. Looking around, I saw lots of people I used to play with in highschool. The ones I didn’t know stared weirdly at me. Just you wait and see.

We were told to make pairs, preferably with someone from a different school. I walked straight to Tobio, who was just declining an offer to play together. The one who asked clicked his tongue when he saw me.

“We’re gonna kick their asses,” I grinned. Tobio laughed softly. Tanaka and Nishinoya came running to us, yelling we should form a team with them. Tsukishima and Daichi had trouble keeping up with them. At some point they announced to make a team of six, apparently.

I smiled. I had so many great memories with this team, I couldn’t wait to play with them again. My smile grew wider when I heard people talk about us.

“What a weird team.” “Kageyama’s in there!” “Two liberos?”

“Oi.” Tsukishima to the rescue. “That kid,” that hurt, “will blow your fucking mind.”

“Nice, Tsukishima!” both Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled, and patted (slammed) his back. Tsukishima, however, only had eyes for Yamaguchi, who had paired up with Sugawara. They teamed up with Bokuto, Akaashi, Ennoshita and Futakuchi. The last two had become quite close over the years, as both of them struggled with being captains of a troublesome team.

The captain of our team (we immediately had decided that would be Daichi) had to pick a paper with a letter on it. So they decided which team would play against which team, much to Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s dismay. The two had their first match against each other.

Our first match was against people I didn’t know. Apparently they were from Tobio’s school and were good friends with Nishinoya and Tanaka. We beat them fairly easily, even without using our killer attack.

Somehow, we proceeded to the final easier than thought. All opponents were left with an open mouth, mainly because of Nishinoya and me. I was getting so incredibly bored. Weird I felt that way while doing one of the things I loved the most with people I held dear to me.

“Tsukki! Don’t be sad when you lose!”

“Hmpf, same goes for you.” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi gave each other a kiss through the net before heading back to their positions. I sighed softly and looked away from them, and met Kuroo’s gaze. He leaned against the wall on Bokuto’s side with Kenma playing a game next to him. He waved, I waved back.

I had to win. Had to win for Kuroo. To show Bokuto I was worthy of being their lover. I shrieked when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Calm down. I also want to win, but we can’t do that without staying calm.” Daichi smiled, but in his eyes burned a great fire. “Let’s do this, Hinata.”

“Yes!”

I looked at Bokuto, but he was busy talking to Akaashi. Sugawara then yelled to get ready and the whole place suddenly fell quiet. It was time. Time to win.

* * *

“Dammit!”

Tears stung behind my eyes when I saw Bokuto flying into Kuroo’s open arms. An embrace just for him. Kenma congratulated Akaashi with a soft kiss on his cheek, which made Akaashi’s smile grow even bigger. Tanaka and Nishinoya fell into each other’s arms and bawled their eyes out, while Daichi congratulated Sugawara with a bittersweet smile. Yamaguchi just laughed, “I told you.”

My vision got blocked by Tobio. “Shouyou. Do you-“

“No. Sorry, Tobio, but just leave me for a while.”

“No, I can’t stand seeing you like this.”  
He knew me too well, and sometimes I hated that. The hug he gave me couldn’t cheer me up. He didn’t kiss me, which I was glad about.

“You did great, don’t forget that.”

“Thanks, Tobio.”

And so I lost a bunch of meat and a great chance to prove myself.

* * *

The rest of the week, I felt pretty bad. Bad in both ways. My stomach started to hurt and my temperature had risen slightly. Kuroo had once asked me how I was feeling, Bokuto ignored me. Tobio was with me most of the time, only leaving when they were going to train, which was often. It was training camp, after all.

I did have lots of time to think. Think about Kuroo and Bokuto. I couldn’t stand Bokuto avoiding me – I loved him so much.

I said think, didn’t I? Honestly, I only thought about Bokuto. About ways to win his heart. About other ways to prove myself, since proving mmyself through volleyball failed terribly. But I didn’t know how. I only got myself more frustrated which caused Tobio to scold me multiple times.

“Just talk to him,” he said. “Try to make it clear to him.”

“You know how bad I am with words. And no, please don’t suggest you can make the speech since you’re even worser than me.”

He laughed and shook his head. “I wasn’t going to say that. Ask Akaashi-san instead. He knows Bokuto-san the best, after all.”

“He’ll probably think I’m crazy. I mean, I am, so no wonder he’d think that.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy.”

“But you are you. Besides, you’re kind of in the same situation as me.”

He sat down on my bed and softly patted my head. “I’m always there if you need someone to talk to.”

I hummed. My eyelids were getting a little heavy. Tobio noticed and leaned in to give me a goodnight kiss. My eyes fell close and I felt his lips softly brush against mine. His breath was warm, and his hand that was still on my head trembled a little.

“What do you think you’re...” Bokuto? But I had already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> But, I have a question for y'all. First I wanted to include Kageyama's story in this fic, but I now have no idea how to do that.
> 
> So I'd like to ask you: would you like a separate fic focusing on Kageyama and his troubles or not? Please let me know! Let me also know if you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> I can’t say this enough, but you guys keep me going! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to silence, it was almost scary. I looked at the time and saw it was already in the afternoon. Everyone should be training right now.

After last night’s sleep I did feel a little bit better, just not enough yet to start training with the guys. Today was the last day of training camp, which made it suck even more.

The door creaked when opening. I thought it was Tobio, but it was someone I didn’t expect to see at all. I sat up and looked at Bokuto walking towards my bed.

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he sat down on my bed.

“Better than a few days ago.”

“Great.” He smiled. Was it genuine? I didn’t know. Bokuto ruffled my hair (everyone does that lately) and fell back. I could pull my legs in just in time.

“Do you think you can grab dinner with us?” He turned his head and looked at me. The smile was still there, and then I knew that was a real one. 

“I think I can.”

“Sweet!” He jumped back on his feet.

“Tetsu’ll get you when we wanna leave, okay? Just rest a little longer now, don’t want a sick kid with us. Will see you then!” He skipped away while waving, making me chuckle softly.

“You look happy.” Tobio leaned against the wall. “How come?” A faint smile could be seen on his face. He knew something I didn’t – it made me way too curious.

“I...” Wait. “He probably didn’t mean it like that, but I feel like I was just asked on a date.” A date. With Bokuto and Kuroo. A date! No never, it’s just as friends... right? I hoped it wasn’t, though.

Tobio laughed. “Good for you.”

“But then I need to prepare myself!” I swung my legs to the side of the bed, but Tobio was already there to stop me. I grumbled and lay back down on the bed.

“He said rest, right? Then rest. I’ll wake you up and help you if you don’t have enough time,” Tobio said. I smiled and pinched his nose, earning a surprised yelp.

“Thanks, Tobio. You’re a great friend.”

“Great friend my ass.” I laughed as he tuck me in. “I’ll be back in an hour or three.”

The room fell quiet again after he had closed the door. I turned to my side and shut my eyes, but sleep didn’t come. I was way too excited to sleep. A date! Well, at least for me. But, a date! With Bokuto and Kuroo!

But Bokuto… didn’t approve of it. Of me being with them. Then why…?

“Ah.” I almost fell out of bed from shock when I heard Kenma’s voice. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Oh, no. I couldn’t sleep in the first place.” I chuckled a little awkwardly and sat back up. Then I noticed the blue shirt in his hands.

“Kuro asked me to give you this. He wants you to wear it to dinner,” he explained. He handed the neatly folded shirt to me. “He hopes it fits.”

It was probably too big, but I didn’t mind. I laughed at the print on it, typically Kuroo. In black letters it said ‘Purrr-fect’, with a white paw under it.

“It’s so cute!” I saw Kenma blushing slightly at my reaction. “I’ll be sure to wear it!”

“He’ll be glad about that.” Kenma smiled and said goodbye so I could rest some more. Hah. Rest. There was no way I could rest.

* * *

“...you! Shouyou! Oi, dumbass, wake up!”

“Heh?” I stared right into two very familiar blue eyes. My bed had become... hard? Oh, I had fallen out. Great. “Wah! What’s the time?”

“Kuroo-san can be here any minute, so go change.” Tobio threw a pair of trousers and the blue shirt to me, which I quickly changed into. He couldn’t stop sighing as he tried to fix my hair.

“I’m still amazed by the fact you can fuck up your hair like that after only a few hours of sleep,” he said. He crossed his arms and sighed yet again. “You better tell them clearly how you feel. If you panic, call Kozume-san.”

“Why Kenma? Tobio, what do you have planned?”

He grinned, something that still freaked me out. “Nothing at all, Shouyou. Now go – he’s waiting for you.”

I then noticed Kuroo standing in the hallway. A smile spread across my face as I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He chuckled and hugged back.

“You ready?”

“Super ready!”

“Hinata! You look super cute in that shirt!” Bokuto yelled when he saw us. Kuroo laughed when he noticed I was getting red.

“It’s true, though. Sorry, it’s a little too big.”

“D-Don’t mind!”

They grinned to each other before each taking one of my hands. I was just like a toddler, right in the middle of his parents. I couldn’t help but smile again – ever since falling for them, this is what I wanted. Being with them while being loved by them. I knew I was just a friend to them, or at least to Bokuto, but it’s fun imagining things.

We went to a small restaurant. The food was absolutely delicious and the interior was so cute! Just when we wanted to leave to go for a short walk through Tokyo, Bokuto got called.

“And?” Kuroo asked. Looking at his face I could see Bokuto had to leave.

“They asked me to work since the one who was supposed to work tonight suddenly fell ill. I’m very sorry, Tetsu, Hinata!”

“It’s okay.” Surprised, they turned to me. “Those things can happen now hurry up before the shop gets complaints!”

He laughed before hugging me. “I’ll make it up to you, okay?” He gave Kuroo a kiss and ran off.

“That leaves us then.” Kuroo’s eyes stared a little longer in the distance, the corners of his mouth curled up into a grin. “Shall we head out? It’s getting late.”

He took my hand after I had agreed. I looked at my other hand, I didn’t know what to do with it since Bokuto wasn’t there to hold it. In the end, I just put it in the pocket of my jeans.

“Hinata? Will you wait here for a second?” We had arrived back at the site the training camp was being held. I noticed lots of lights from the bedrooms were still on, although at that hour everyone had to be asleep already. We’d probably get scolded also the next day. Wait, training camp. Then why...

“Hinata!” I almost got blinded by a sudden bright light. When I could properly look again, I saw a sign that caused my eyes to fill themselves with tears in an instant. Bokuto and Kuroo held it, grinning widely. 

“Hinata Shouyou, will you be ours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE  
> HOPE IT'S STILL GOOD  
> HOPE THIS IS WHAT Y'ALL WANTED
> 
> and sorry for caps I'm way too excited about this fic. You are all sooo nice to me! I absolutely adore all your comments. I may or may not reply to all of them, but know that every single thing is very appreciated!
> 
> Thanks a bunch!♡


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn’t sleep that night. I simply stared at the ceiling, occasionally blinked. Someone snored. Iwaizumi grunted and I heard him turn around. He hadn’t been getting much sleep this week, mostly because of the snorer and Oikawa had taken up half his space.

“Psst, Hinata!” A light flickered in the hallway. “Hinata!”

“Bokuto-san?” I sat up and covered my eyes due to the light. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“Tetsu isn’t enough to fill the emptiness that’s in my heart,” he said dramatically, putting a hand over his heart. “Will you be the person that will fill up the rest?”

I giggled and quickly made my way over to him. He smiled before picking me up and carrying me bridal style – I screamed internally – to the room he was staying at. Kuroo sat there waiting for us, arms spread wide.

“Here ya go.” Bokuto lowered his arms and put me in Kuroo’s lap.

“It’s not like he’s a thing, Kou.”

“A cute thing.” Both chuckled and Kuroo pressed a kiss on my cheek.

A kiss.

For me.

“Hinata? Are you okay?” Kuroo tilted his head and gave me a questioning look. “Hinata?”

All blood had risen to my head and my cheeks felt like they could explode any moment. A kiss. From Kuroo. Oh lord.

“You guys.” Oops. Our vice-captain sounded angry and tired. “Please just go to sleep.” After a short silence, Kuroo and Bokuto laughed softly.

“Fine then.” I almost shrieked when Kuroo fell down on the futon, pulling me with him. Bokuto soon flopped down next to us and wrapped an arm around my waist. He softly kissed the back of my head.

A kiss. Now from Bokuto. Dear lord, please save me.

“Good night, Hinata.” Even in the darkness I could see Kuroo smile. It made me smile, too.

“Good night.”

Soon the room was quiet again, but my eyes were still wide open. Not that I could see much, but it was like sleep hated me that night.

I still couldn’t believe what happened, though.

* * *

“Will you be ours?”

I kept quiet, I had no idea what to say. I wanted to scream, shout to them I wanted to be theirs. But no sound left my mouth.

“Are you that surprised you can’t say a thing?” Kuroo laughed, Bokuto quickly joined him. The laughter faded when they saw the tears streaming down my face. “Oh, dear.” Kuroo’s soft hand wiped them away, I noticed Bokuto panicking when they wouldn’t stop falling.

“I’m just so happy,” I managed to get out. “So incredibly happy.” It probably didn’t look like it, but I really was. That was the moment I had been dreaming about for weeks. And it was finally there. And the stupid me obviously had to cry.

They glanced at each other for a second before they sandwiched me in between them. The sign was long forgotten.

“We should go back in,” Bokuto said then. “I’m getting cold.”

They held my hands again, just like that afternoon. The stains the tears left were still on my cheeks, but also the biggest smile I could manage.

“They’re back!” I heard Tanaka scream. Something fell over, another scream. Nishinoya probably. A very angry looking Daichi came out of a room, followed by the two troublemakers who held their heads down in shame.

“Hinata!” Sugawara had also followed them. “So, finally?”

“Yes!” My smile grew bigger and Sugawara laughed.

“Kuroo, Bokuto, be sure to take good care of him.” He crossed his arms and looked at them. “Understood?”

“Yes, sir!” They laughed, I laughed, everyone laughed. It was perfect. Except for one smile.

* * *

It showed. Wherever I went, at school, at the bar, even on the streets, they talked about me. They said I sparkled, they said I beamed with happiness. Rumors had spread.

“That’s the kid who’s dating those third years.”

“Heh? That shorty?”

“I surely am!” They would look weirdly at me, but I didn’t care. I was finally with the ones I loved. And nothing, most certainly not some people who talked about me, could change that.

“You look happy.” Aoi sat down next to me in class, a fake smile plastered on her face. “How come?”

There was no way she hadn’t heard the rumors already. And so I just smiled and leaned back in my seat. “I’m dating someone.” Hah. One.

“That’s amazing!” she said. Her hands trembled a little. “What does she look like?”

Checking if she’s prettier than her, huh? I couldn’t say Aoi wasn’t attractive. A normal guy would probably fall for her in an instant. “It’s a he.”

“So the rumors are true, then?”

“Yeah.” I looked at her as she blinked multiple times to get the tears away. “Do you want a hug?”

She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her. As I pulled her closer, her shoulders started to shake and quiet sobs came from her.

“I’m sure there is someone amazing waiting for you. Only for you. It’s just not me. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” She pulled away from me and wiped some tears away. “It’s not your fault. Just like you said, there’s someone else for me. Thank you, Hinata-kun.”

“You’re very much welcome.”

* * *

“Hinata! We missed you!” Both of them screamed as soon as I got back from class. A thump from the other side of the wall told us to shut up, but it only made us laugh. Bokuto scooped me up in his arms for a hug and Kuroo kissed the tip of my nose, after which he also gave one to Bokuto.

“It somehow feels so normal,” Kuroo said. “Us being three instead of two.”

“I still feel kinda weird, though.” Bokuto let me go and ruffled my hair. “You’re lucky to have such a good friend.”

“Tobio? What does he have to do with it?” We sat down before they started their story.

“Remember when you were sick? I walked in on Tobio giving you a goodnight kiss.” Kuroo grinned and Bokuto had to kiss it away.

“Oh, I remember that! I heard you coming in before I fell asleep.”

He stared at me. “Oh, really?” Kuroo burst out in laughter and Bokuto shot a glare to him. “Anyways, we talked. Kageyama and I.”

“Pfft. Talked. You only yelled, “He’s mine!” and then ran to me to yell at me, “I did something really stupid!”,” Kuroo laughed. 

“I’m glad I made that decision, though.” Bokuto’s attention shifted back to me. “Because that made me realise I really do like you, Hinata.”

“Bokuto-san…” He smiled widely. I stood up from my seat and jumped onto his lap.

And then I smashed my lips on his.

I felt myself becoming bright red when I pulled away. His eyes were slightly wider, his cheeks were also slightly red.

“Ooh? And I don’t get one?” Kuroo pouted and pointed to his lips. “Pretty please?”

Bokuto moved me so I had better access to Kuroo. I made sure I kissed him more carefully, as my lips hurt a little from kissing Bokuto so suddenly. Smiling, I watched them kiss.

I didn’t feel jealous anymore. Because I knew they loved me as much as they loved each other.

And I loved them back just as much. No, much, much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...?
> 
> I'll make something like an epilogue, though, but it'll probably just be them being adorable together haha.
> 
> I'm very, very excited to start Kageyama's story! I have no idea how it'll go, but it will probably start after training camp.
> 
> I also have idea for an Oidaisuga fic... would any of you be interested in that? Please let me know!^^
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> With love, me ♡


	15. Sequel: Kageyama's story

Of course, I was happy for him. Why wouldn’t I? He was my best friend and he had finally gotten what he wanted the most. The love of the two he loved the most.

Why couldn’t I have that?

Oh, I know. Shouyou actually dared to tell them. While I… I’m just too scared.

It was not like I had the exact same problems as him. While he loved both of them, I only had my eyes on one of them. That sounded so wrong.

I didn’t want to break the relationship they had. They were absolutely adorable together – everyone who knew them thought so – and if I were to join them… Why did I even think about that? That’d never happen.

* * *

Join Kageyama on his search for love in Dull Sunshine's sequel, [Calm Waves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8487508/chapters/19451053)!

I hope y'all will love that one as much as you loved this one. Happy reading!

 


End file.
